Conventional computing systems presently provide a wide assortment of computing functionality often in the form of applications, operating system functionality, and/or other computing logic (referred to hereinafter collectively as “computing components”). Often, these various computing components are presented as visualizations to a user (e.g., via icons, widgets, and so forth), to allow the user to organize access to the computing component itself.
For instance, by appropriate manipulation of the visualization (and/or via other gestures or input), an application may be pinned to a portion of the user interface (such as a taskbar). As another example, the visualization may be placed on the home screen of a computing system or a mobile device. This causes the visualization to behave as a kind of shortcut that allows a user to access the application conveniently without going through more complex steps required for other computing components for which a shortcut has not been created.
The shortcut allows a user to open the application. The user typically thereafter interfaces within the application in the usual way to accomplish their desired purpose. For example, if a user desires to use a ride request application to request a ride from one location to another, the user first launches the application, then confirms where the user wants the car to pick up, then chooses the car type, and finally displays payment information and completes the request.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.